De Repente
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Após a explosão do centro de pesquisas, Zeta e Ro foram pegos. Mas para libertar Zeta e limpar a ficha de Ro,o governo fez uma exigência: os dois ex-fugitivos terão que participar de uma missão. Descobrir e pegar os chefões do grupo terrorista O Dia do Ir


**De repente...**

por

anyapixie

**Resumo**: Após a explosão do centro de pesquisas, Zeta e Ro foram pegos, mas graças ao peso na consciência do agente Bennett e ao Dr Selig, Zeta foi inocentado. Mas o governo fez uma exigência: antes de libertar Zeta e limpar a ficha de Ro, os dois ex-fugitivos terão que participar de uma missão. Descobrir e pegar os chefões do grupo terrorista O Dia do Irmão.

**Pares: **Zeero e um pco de Weslee

**Inspiração**: o cd Northern Star da Mel C

§+§+§+§+§+§+§§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

Prólogo SEMANAS APÓS A EXPLOSÃO DO CENTRO DE PESQUISAS QUINOCIOS 

Zeta está imobilizado graças a uma granada de contenção. Os agentes se aproximam com rapidez e Ro não consegue escapar. Na verdade, ela não quer escapar. Não quer deixar Zee para trás. Um sujeito alto, loiro e com cara de mau, como Ro diria, se aproximou dos dois.

AG MORRIS: O que faz em tão má companhia?

RO (SARCASTICA): Quando você se mandar não vou estar mais.

AG MORRIS: Humm. Quanto atrevimento, senhorita.

Com um pequeno movimento, o Agente Morris chamou dois agentes.

AG MORRIS: Levem -nos para a agencia.

Os agentes entraram no aerocarro e pegaram o caminho para Washington. Morris ficou os vendo sumir no horizonte.

AG MORRIS (RESMUNGANDO): Bennett era muito condescendente com esse pessoal.

**Talvez, se pudéssemos...**

DOIS MESES DEPOIS DE TEREM SIDO PEGOS

O elevador parou. Zee saiu e fez o mesmo percurso que costuma fazer todos os dias a um ano. Mas dessa vez ele não foi entrando direto em seu apartamento. Antes mesmo de se aproximar muito ele pode ouvir, graças aos seus sensores aguçados, um barulho vindo de dentro do apartamento. Ele olhou por debaixo da porta e percebeu luzes acesas. Imediatamente acionou seu lazer e entrou vagarosamente. O que viu foi uma cabecinha loira jogada no sofá de costas para a porta assistindo tv.

ZEE: Ro?

A garota virou-se ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo.

RO (ASSUSTADA): Ei, abaixa esse troço!

Zee 'guardou' seu lazer.

ZEE: Desculpe.

RO (SARCASTICA): Anda estressado.

Zee fez sua cara típica de que não entendeu bem o comentario. Ro sorriu. Zee fica bonitinho quando está confuso. Ele veio e se sentou a seu lado no sofá.

ZEE: O que está fazendo aqui?

RO: Cansei de ficar no dormitório com a agente Rush. Ela é legal, mas eu tava entediada.

ZEE: Quer sair?

RO: É uma boa. Pra onde?

ZEE: Fio Terra?

RO: Deu pra fazer piadas agora, é?

Zee sorriu. Ele gosta das brincadeiras de Ro.

RO: Como andam as coisas?

ZEE: Estamos fazendo progresso.

RO: Legal.

ZEE: É.

Zee está estranhando Ro. Ela nunca ficou 'sem palavras' antes. Sempre foi tagarela, emendando um assunto no outro. Agora está quieta. Sempre que Ro fica quieta é porque tem algo errado.

Ele a observou atentamente. Ela está usando uma blusa vermelha e tem uma faixa na cabeça, e de alguma forma está diferente da Ro 'desencanada' de antes. É curioso como os humanos podem em pouco tempo mudar e ainda assim parecerem os mesmos.

Ro por sua vez também observa Zee e percebe que aparentemente ele não mudou em nada, ainda usa o velho sobretudo roxo, como quando se conheceram., exceto quando estão 'em serviço'.

RO: Nunca pensei que fosse usar esse uniforme!

ZEE: Até que fica bem em você.

RO: Ah. Deve ficar uma graça.

ZEE: O que acha?

Zee automaticamente mudou seu holograma, agora ele é Ro vestindo uma camiseta branca de gola fechada sob um terno preto. O inconfundível uniforme da NSA.

RO: Nada mal.

ZEE: Não disse?

RO: Tá. Mas agora volta ao normal.

Zeta voltou a sua forma de jovem moreno alto, mas conhecida como Zee.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

Zee levou Ro para jantar em um restaurante muito conhecido e aconchegante de Washington, afinal ainda tem seu cartão com créditos ilimitados.

Após o jantar os dois resolveram voltar para casa a pé, andando pela cidade e cortando uma parte do caminho passando por uma praça.

Ro se pegou mais uma vez observando Zee. Ela tem feito muito isso ultimamente. Ele está mudado. Está pegando mais fácil suas piadas, está até FAZENDO piadas! Compreende melhor muitas peculiaridades humanas que antes o deixavam confuso. Tudo bem, ainda fica confuso com algumas coisas, mas comparando com um ano atrás, agora é bem menos. Será que ela é um espécime tão complexo assim para ele precisar estar em contato com gente 'normal' para se adaptar?

ZEE: Sabe Ro, acho que não teria chegado até aqui sem você.

RO: 'Magina, Zee.

ZEE: É verdade. Aprendi muito com você no tempo que passamos juntos. Antes eu confiava em todo mundo, achava que todos fossem pessoas boas. E isso não é verdade.

RO: Tem pessoas boas por aí.

ZEE: Mas não são todas.

RO: Verdade.

ZEE: Você é uma pessoa boa.

RO: Não começa.

Apesar da fachada de durona Zee sabe que Ro é uma garota sensível. E ele gosta de mexer com esse lado dela. Por alguma razão que ainda é um mistério para ele.

**Vai!**

AGENCIA NACIONAL DE SEGURANÇA, WASHINGTON, 1:15 DA TARDE

Perto de uma mureta no 3o andar de um dos prédios da NSA, Zee está discutindo com a agente Lee sobre as informações que andam vazando da agencia. Ro, recostada na mureta só escuta. Essa não foi uma das razões que a fizeram aceitar a proposta de se tornar uma agente secreta. Na verdade existem apenas duas razões para tanto. Uma é a prerrogativa de ter um pouco de aventura, afinal ela é Ro Rowen- heroína de ação. E a outra razão, bem essa ela ainda não admite para si mesma, mas quem a conhece pode perceber nitidamente do que se trata: Unidade de Infiltração Zeta aka Zee Smith.

Alguns agentes passam por eles como se nem os percebessem. "Típico" ela pensou enquanto viu duas garotas entrarem num dos elevadores. As duas são morenas, a mais falante se chama Kare e a mais quieta se chama Tau. Na verdade Kare até que lembra um pouco Zee. Especialmente quando demora a sacar algumas coisas.

As duas garotas deixaram o elevador que acabou de chegar e vieram em direção aos três agentes. No meio do caminho, Kare desligou seu holograma, revelando 1, 70m de pura liga de titânio. Ela é uma UI como Zeta. Na verdade Tau também é um sintozoide, era uma UI, mas aos poucos o Dr Selig está trabalhando nela, fazendo algumas adaptações. Agora ela é uma semi-orgânica, portanto não necessita de hologramas. Tau é a secretaria pessoal do agente Bennett na agencia.

KARE: Oi gente. Novidades?

AG. LEE: Até agora nada.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

ESCOLA DE TREINAMENTO DA AGENCIA NACIONAL DE SEGURANÇA, 1:48 DA TARDE

Aproveitando que nada de importante havia acontecido até o momento, Ro foi fazer alguns exercícios, afinal não tem todo aquele arsenal que Zee e Kare tem para se defender. E o melhor é que nesse horário as salas de treinamento estão praticamente desertas.

Entre um soco e outro no saco de areia, Ro notou que um dos professores de tiro, Norman Roth passou rapidamente pela sala para atender seu pequeno videofone. Cansada, Ro desistiu dos exercícios e saiu para tomar uma ducha. Perto do vestiário ela viu outra vez o professor. Ela passou por uma estante para pegar uma toalha e sem que o professor notasse, ouviu algo que a chamou a atenção: o nome Titus Sweet. O professor desligou o videofone, olhando para os lados, se certificando de que ninguém ouvira a conversa. Ro que estava escondida atrás da estante se manteve imóvel. Quando Roth estava a uma distancia segura, Ro começou a segui-lo.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

CENTRO DE WASHINGTON, 8:10 DA NOITE

Zee acabou de chegar em casa. Está preocupado com Ro que desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Ele ligou o videofone para ver as mensagens, como se por acaso fosse ter alguma mensagem que não fosse de Casey ou da nova namorada dele que parece ter feito amizade com Ro.

Há sim uma mensagem, mas não é de Casey nem de Sam, sua namorada. É de Ro. A mensagem não diz muito, na verdade Ro só diz que está encrencada. Zee pode ver na tela que Ro está com os braços e pernas amarrados a uma cadeira em um local sujo e precário, mas cheio de fios, o que sugere que haja computadores por lá. Escaneando rapidamente ele viu pela janela atrás de Ro o letreiro do Fio Terra.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

ENTRADA DO FIO TERRA, 8:47 DA NOITE

Bem de frente para o ciber café existe um prédio. Zee escaneou o local e pode ver em uma janela do 2o andar o professor Roth. Ele entrou no prédio passando fácil pelo robô-porteiro e foi direto para o 2o andar. Parece que tinha adivinhado: o prof. Roth deixou o quarto e pegou o elevador. Zee que estava disfarçado de vaso de plantas ao lado do elevador, entrou no quarto atrás de Ro.

ZEE: Ro?

RO: Hunh!

Zee correu até a garota e tirou a _duct tape_ que estava em sua boca. Enquanto conversam, ele a desamarra.

ZEE: Precisa sair logo daqui!

RO: E você?

ZEE: Vou cuidar de Roth. Avise Bennett.

RO: Tem certeza?

ZEE: Tenho. Vai!

RO: Tá. Se cuida.

Ela obedeceu o amigo e deixou o prédio o mais rápido possível, voltando para a NSA.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

AGENCIA NACIONAL DE SEGURANÇA, 9:23 DA NOITE

O agente Bennett está pronto para acionar alguns de seus agentes quando Zeta chegou. Ele contou rapidamente que Norman Roth estava passando informações confidenciais do governo para o Dia do Irmão e que ele também era um sintozoide. Bennett ficou visivelmente irritado com a noticia. Foi quando Ro se lembrou do telefonema.

RO: Pelo que eu lembro, parece que ele iria se encontrar com uma tal de Srta Pratt amanhã com uns disquetes.

BENNETT: Zeta, amanhã você e Kare irão se encontrar com a Srta Pratt.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

ESTACIONAMENTO DO CYBER SHOPPING, 4:20 DA TARDE

Zeta, ou melhor, professor Norman Roth entrega disquetes contendo informações confidenciais da NSA para Judith Pratt. Eles se despedem formalmente. Ela entra no carro. Segundos depois Kare sai pela porta do passageiro.

KARE: Ela vai dormir até amanha com essa dose.

Reassumindo sua forma predileta, mas com uniforme, Zeta retira a jovem mulher do carro.

ZETA: É melhor ir andando.

KARE (SARCASTICA): É. Não posso decepcionar o chefinho.

Amassando a seringa que está em sua mão, Kare assume a forma de Srta Pratt. Entra no carro e vai embora. Zeta leva a mulher até outro carro e segue de volta para a sede da NSA.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

HOTEL PLAZA, 4: 54 DA TARDE

Kare, disfarçada de Judith Pratt é escoltada por um segurança até um dos quartos. Ao entrar, um homem com os seus quarenta e poucos anos a espera.

SWEET: Onde estão?

KATE/PRATT: Aqui senhor. Roth disse que tem mais informações.

SWEET: Ótimo. Peça para vir à nossa reunião mais tarde.

KARE/PRATT: Sim senhor.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

AGENCIA NACIONAL DE SEGURANÇA, 5:06 DA TARDE

A imagem de Tau apareceu em uma pequena janela do computador do agente Bennett.

TAU: É Kare.

BENNETT: Transfira.

A conversa de Bennett com a UI Kare não demorou mais que dez minutos. De repente a porta eletrônica de sua sala se abriu e ele saiu apressado.

BENNETT: Chame toda a equipe!

TAU: Sim senhor.

§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§

HOTEL PLAZA, 10:02 DA NOITE

No bar do hotel, Kare, ainda disfarçada, está atenta em tudo a seu redor.

Na rua de trás do hotel, um veiculo da NSA está estacionado. Dentro dele, quatro agentes monitoram tudo o que acontece no hotel. As agentes Lee e Rush em especial estão monitorando o quarto de Titus Sweet e o bar.

Enquanto isso, Zeta se disfarça outra vez de professor Roth e entra na festa. Outros três agentes, entre eles Ro estão disfarçados de garçons.

BAR DO HOTEL PLAZA, 10: 35 DA NOITE

O 'peixe graúdo' do Dia do Irmão chegou faz alguns minutos, cumprimentou umas pessoas e foi para uma mesa próxima de uma das janelas. Kare/Srta Pratt levou Zeta/Prof Roth até o Sr Sweet.

Após um certo tempo de conversa, Ro notou uma agitação na mesa de Sweet e ficou a postos perto da porta da cozinha. Pelo que Ro pode perceber a discussão era por causa do conteúdo dos disquetes. Dois seguranças se aproximaram da mesa para prender o professor. Mas ele se revelou ser um sintozoide. Do governo! Kare também retirou seu disfarce e deu voz de prisão para Sweet que tentou fugir.

A esta altura os agentes restantes do veículo estavam se encaminhando para o bar do hotel.

Titus Sweet tentou fugir pelos fundos, mas Ro pulou em suas costas, o impedindo. Infelizmente o terrorista além de gorducho é também forte e não demorou muito para se livrar da garota a jogando contra a parede. Zee viu Ro caída no chão e foi socorre-la.

RO: Eu tô legal. Pega o imbecil!

Zee chamou a agente Lee para ajudar Ro e saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos atrás de Sweet. Lee ajudou Ro a se levantar e apoiar-se no ombro dela. Elas estavam deixando o local quando o agente Bennett as interceptou.

AG. BENNETT: Onde pensa que vai agente Lee?

AG. LEE: Ro está ferida. Vou leva-la para o aerocarro.

AG. BENNETT: Preciso de você aqui. (BERRANDO) West!

Em um segundo o agente West estava a postos para ouvir as ordens do agente Bennett.

AG. BENNETT: West, quero que leve a agente Rowen para o aerocarro e cuide dela.

AG. WEST: Mas senhor...

AG. BENNETT: Agora, West! E fiquem por lá!

AG. WEST: Ah!

RO: Pro seu governo eu também não gostei nem um pouco da idéia!

AG. WEST: E daí?

Lee 'passou' Ro para West e os dois seguiram para o aerocarro sendo seguidos pelo olhar da agente Lee, que achava graça das birras dos dois.

Não é mais segredo 

AGENCIA NACIONAL DE SEGURANÇA, MEIA NOITE

A equipe está de volta a sede da agencia após Zeta ter pego Sweet. Além dele, os agentes também pegaram mais dois membros do grupo terrorista. No momento o agente Bennett está interrogando Titus Sweet.

Na enfermaria da agencia, os agentes West e Lee conversam do lado de fora, tomando um café.

LEE: Ainda bem que deu tudo certo.

WEST: Pra você! Eu tive que ficar com a pirralha enquanto vocês caçavam terroristas.

LEE: E qual o problema?

West encarou Lee. Estaria ela deliberadamente tirando sarro da cara dele?

LEE: Eu não estou tirando sarro. (PAUSA) Sabe muito bem que eu seria a ultima pessoa a fazer isso, Orin.

Dentro da enfermaria Ro está sentada em uma maca flutuante enrolando uma atadura em seu tornozelo.

RO: Alem de não ter feito nada e passado a noite no aerocarro com o West eu ainda tinha que torcer o pé!

Zee a observa com atenção, quase que hipnotizado e nem ouve o que ela está falando.

RO: Ei! Homem de lata?

ZEE: Ahn?

RO: Tá pensando em que?

ZEE: Fiquei preocupado com você.

RO: Eu tô ótima! Precisa relaxar um pouco.

Pelo vidro da enfermaria pode-se ver tudo que se passa nos corredores. Ro que está de frente para o vidro, vê os agentes West e Lee conversando e pode jurar que ali tem alguma coisa.

RO: Como os dois ali.

Zee virou-se para o.olhar pelo vidro, recostando-se na maca.

ZEE: O que tem eles?

RO: Tá na cara, Zee!

ZEE: Na cara?

RO: Quer dizer que está obvio que eles se amam.

Após um minuto de silencio, provavelmente processando a informação, Zee falou.

ZEE: Como nós dois?

Ro não olhou para Zee como costuma fazer quando ele fala algo que a deixa surpresa. Se sente paralisada. Seria possível ela ser o objeto de desejo de um robô? Tudo bem que Zee não é um robô normal, mas mesmo assim...

Na verdade, o que a surpreendeu é que só agora ouvindo Zee dizer que estão apaixonados é que ela foi se dar conta. Sempre soube que sentia algo diferente por ele, mas não sabia nomear, nunca pensou que pudesse ser...

RO (SUSSURRANDO): Amor.

Ro desceu da maca, ainda meio atordoada e sem querer tocou de leve a mão de Zee que estava apoiada ao lado da sua. Nada da fria sensação de tocar um metal. Parece humana. Zee olhou para ela

RO: É possível?

ZEE: Por que não?

Ao dizer isso, Zee virou-se ficando de frente para Ro e não pensou duas vezes antes de beija-la.


End file.
